Spinal
Spinal is a character from the video game series, Killer Instinct. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Spinal VS Brook (Abandoned) * Spinal vs. Cervantes (Completed) * Spinal vs Chop Chop * Davy Jones vs Spinal * Spinal VS Ermac (Abandoned) * Spinal vs. Krul (Completed) * Spinal X May (Completed) * Spinal vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque (Completed) * Sans Vs Spinal (Completed) * Scorpion VS Spinal (Completed) * Spinal vs Kenpachi Zaraki Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Kraken (Power Stone) * LeChuck * Grim (The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) * Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) (Marvel Comics) * Stubbs the Zombie * Pious Augustus (Eternal Darkness) * Captain Barbossa (Disney) * Anakris (Darkstalkers) * Meat (Mortal Kombat) * Skullomania (Street Fighter) History From the Killer Instinct Wiki A legendary warrior over 2000 years ago, the thing now known as Spinal has been torn from the peace of death by Ultratech's cell regeneration experiments. Trapped in the new world, he has no choice but to obey orders despite his reluctance, and to make things worse, he begins to suffer tormenting flashbacks to the ancient life he can never quite remember. After the awe and wonder he inspired when first unveiled to the public this year, Spinal finds himself in the shadow of Ultratech's latest creations (Fulgore, Riptor, etc.) and, filled with resentment, he sets out to prove his worth. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 651 *Height: 5'6 *Weight: 120 lbs *Resurrected by UltraTech, Gargos, and Mask of the Ancients Arsenal & Abilities *Cutlass *Shield **Buckler Shield ***Can retract a large spike from center **Kraken Shield ***Magically enhanced *Teleportation *Can conjure skeletal hands, arms, and skulls *Curses *Limited telekinesis *Limited shape-shifting and replication Move Set *Dive Kick *Sliding Kick *Skeleport **Sinks into ground, then rises elsewhere *Power Devour **Holds out shield, stops melee attacks and absorbs projectiles *Searing Skull **Fires green skull from shield **Can be enhanced to curse opponent and drain some of their power *Unknown name **Fires six waves from shield *Skeleskewer **Swings cutlass downward with great force *Soul Sword **Swings sword upward twice, launching opponent *Flame Blade **Swings blade upward as it emits fire *Bone Runner **Runs forward *Bone Shaker **Dashing shield bash Agent of Chaos *State that grants greater power to Spectral Skulls *Allows Spectral Skulls to bounce across the field until they hit their mark *Allows Spinal to absorb his own Spectral Skulls to recharge *Ends when fifth projectile is created or Instinct Mode expires No Mercies *'Skeleton Grab' - summons skeleton to pull opponent underground *'Shield Stab' - slashes at foe twice, emits a large spike from his shield and stabs three times *Summons two hands, hold them in place, giant skull falls and crushes foe *Levitates opponent into air, then breaks neck Feats & Faults *+ Defeated Sabrewulf, T.J. Combo, and Kim Wu *+ Survived blows from Fulgore, Kim Wu, and Tusk *+ Survived for centuries *- Past insane *- Once destroyed by Chief Thunder *- Constantly defeated by main heroes Gallery Spinal CharBio.png Killer Instinct - Spinal's Card.png|Spinal's Card Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Killer Instinct Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Playable Character Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Skeleton Category:Sword Wielders Category:Undead Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Xbox Characters Category:Zombies